Coaxial cables are commonly utilized in RF communications systems. A typical coaxial cable includes an inner conductor, an outer conductor, a dielectric layer that separates the inner and outer conductors, and a jacket that covers the outer conductor. Coaxial cable connectors may be applied to terminate coaxial cables, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
Coaxial connector interfaces provide a connect/disconnect functionality between (a) a cable terminated with a connector bearing the desired connector interface and (b) a corresponding connector with a mating connector interface mounted on an apparatus or on another cable. Typically, one connector will include an inner contact, such as a pin or post connected to an inner conductor and an outer conductor connector body connected to the outer conductor; these are mated with a mating sleeve (for the pin or post of the inner conductor) and another outer conductor connector body of a second connector. Coaxial connector interfaces often utilize a threaded coupling nut or other retainer that draws the connector interface pair into secure electro-mechanical engagement when the coupling nut (which is captured by one of the connectors) is threaded onto the other connector.
Although many coaxial connectors are configured to be oriented “in line” with their attached cables (i.e., such that the inner contact is generally coaxial with the inner conductor of the cable), some coaxial connectors are configured such that the inner contact is oriented generally perpendicular to the attached cable. These so-called “right angle” connectors can raise different issues than inline connectors when being manufactured and/or attached to a cable due to their geometry.